Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to biotechnology, involves a Xiamenmycin biosynthesis gene cluster, its application and the bacterial strains harboring the hereinbefore mentioned Xiamenmycin biosynthesis gene cluster for producing Xiamenmycin.
Description of Related Arts
The model strain of Streptomyces xiamenensis was isoloated from mangrove sediments in Xiamen, Fujian Province, China, in whose fermentation broth a kind of benzopyran compound was found:
N-[[3,4-dihydro-3S-hydroxy-2S-methyl-2-(4′R-methyl-3′S-pentenyl)-2H-1-benzopyran-6-yl]carbonyl]-threonine, constitutional formula is as below:

The chemical structure of this compound can be divided into three parts: L-threonine, 4-hydroxybenzoic acid and Geranyl group. This kind of compound has low cellular toxicity, and high membrane penetrability. It is reported that this compound can restrain the cell adhesion of ICAM-1 (intercellular adhesion molecule-1)/LFA-1 (lymphocyte functional related antigen) mediation, and has the potential to be developed into anti-inflammatory and anti-fibrosis drug. The main sources of the benzopyran compound which is replaced by isopentene group: phytoextraction, chemical synthesis, and chemoenzymatic synthesis. The present invention involves microbial cultivation to produce this kind of compound.